A Missing Link
by TheSoberFaygoClown
Summary: A girl has been rescued by the group. But her memory is gone...her best friend is dead...and she's running from her past. Gray x OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fiore, Fairy Tail Guild, Sunny.**_

Lucy stood in front of the request board, trying to find a job that will bring in the cash. "Let's see…a job for retrieving a pearl, a job for melting a frozen chest…all these requests are too easy!" She complains. Natsu walks over and points to one. "That one gives us 5,000 jewel. And it sees pretty simple." He takes it down and reads the description to her. "Finish the demolition of a broken-down manor."

Lucy sighs, not surprised that he would pick one where he could break something. "So you'll just burn the place down?" Natsu chuckles and takes a proud stance. "Heck yeah! I never turn down a chance to burn something!" She smiles a little. "Why am I not surprised."

Suddenly the doors burst open and a boy runs in. He has long white hair that sweeps away from his faded red eyes. He's wearing a Dark Red vest with a white hood, dark torn jeans, no shoes, and silver dog tags. He runs to the middle of the room, stopping to breathe. "My partner needs help! She's trapped in a building due to be destroyed!"

Natsu and Lucy look at the poster, and then decide they can kill two birds with one stone. Gray is already with the boy, a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you save her. Natsu and Lucy, care to join me?" He calls behind his back. The pair nod and walk over quickly. The boy has almost paper-white skin. He must be sickly. "Thank you! This way!" They boy says, turning and running out of the guild.

_10 minutes later_

The group arrives at the manor, all out of breath. This boy never stopped running. It was like he had lungs of steel! "She's in here! Come on!" He exclaims. Gray quickly follows him to the doors, astonished when the boy ran literally right through them without activating any magic. Lucy squeals. "He's a ghost!"

The boy peeks his head out of the door. "Come on!" He's growing impatient with these wizards. They snap out of their confusion and speed into the building. Inside, Lucy gets pushed aside as a pillar falls right next to her. She pants in shock. "That was close." Gray says, helping her up.

The boy jogs to a room deep within the broken-down manor. "She's in here. Be careful." He says before going through the door. Natsu keels over and pants for breath. "Does this guy ever get tired?!" He asks no one. Gray sighs and walks up to the door, opening it with caution. What's inside makes Lucy squeak. There were spider monsters everywhere. Thick ropes of sticky silk were wound around the entire room, forming a ball in the middle.

The boy's standing on top of the silk ball, beckoning the wizards. "She's trapped in here." Natsu grins and makes a fireball. He launches it at a spider, instantly killing it. "This'll be a snap." He uses more fireballs to roast the Arachnids. But when he tries to burn the cocoon of silk, it doesn't burn. "What the? Why isn't it burning?" Lucy asks. Gray steps up and tries to freeze it. This actually works, causing the cocoon to freeze and shatter into tiny fragments.

A girl drops out of it and into Gray's arms, much to his embarrassment. She seems to be around 15 years old; with long black hair that covers her entire right eye. She has a purple bandana, a purple sash around her waist, and a purple ribbon around her neck. Her clothes are simple enough. A short navy shirt that exposes her entire stomach with one sleeve missing and the other going down to her elbow. Her pants are also navy colored and have one short side and a long side. The short side only goes down to the bottom of her hip.

She was covered in injuries, from minor scratches to a bite mark on her neck. "Let's get her to the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hospital, Thunderstorm.**_

Gray and Lucy sat on opposite sides of the sleeping girl. Various parts of her body were bandaged tightly, giving her a look of helplessness. It made Gray want to take care of her. Even when she doesn't need it. She just seemed so sad and lonely. She stirs, instantly attracting their attention.

She cracks open her eyes, her right one still not visible behind her bangs. "…Where am I?" Her voice was soft and slow, like she was afraid. She had an English accent. "In the Hospital." The boy responds, appearing next to her. "…Who am I?" She asks, looking at the ceiling.

Lucy gasps. "You can't remember your name?" Gray leans forward a little. She shakes her head and sits up. "All I know…is that I'm not safe. And that someone's coming for me." She rests her head in one hand. "How annoying." The boy sighs. "Your name is Kameya. I'm Crimson, your best friend." He tells her.

She looks into his eyes, feeling a wave of recognition wash over her. "Crimson. That sounds familiar." She smiles a little. "Nice to meet you again." She looks at Gray, feeling her face get hot. She looks down. "What's your name…?" She shyly asks. He smiles. "I'm Gray. This is Lucy." He motions to the blonde.

Kameya nods once at Lucy and swings her legs over the side of the bed, standing quickly and almost falling over. Gray catches her, making her blush intensify. "I-I'm fine." She gently pushes him away. She regains her balance and looks around the room, finding the door.

She staggers towards it, sending Gray a smile before opening it and leaving. Crimson gets up and levitates after her, leaving Gray and Lucy to stare in wonder. "She seems…Lonely." Lucy says. Gray nods and takes his shirt off without knowing it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guild Hall, Slightly Cloudy.**_

Kameya gazes at the huge building. Crimson floats idly beside her, also staring at the Guild. "So, Gray's in here?" She asks. Her ghost friend nods. "Are you sure about this? I can tell you about what magic you used." He says, trying to change her mind. She shakes her head and puts a hand on the door. "Something is telling me…to join this guild."

She gently pushes open the wooden door. For a minute no one notices her. Then a familiar voice rings through the air. "Kameya! Are you feeling better?" Natsu asks. She walks in slowly, her head slightly down and her shoulders slumped. "Yeah. Where's Gray?" She responds. Her accent was cautious, like her movements.

"He's out training." Lucy says, smiling. Kameya nods and runs out of the guild. Crimson follows after her, giving Lucy a glare over his shoulder. Kameya finds Gray and waves to him, doubling over and panting for breath. "Gray…please teach me Maker Magic." He's somewhat shocked at the request.

"You really want to learn Maker Magic from me?" He blushes a little. She blushes back. "Yes. Please Gray, you're my only hope. I need a substitute magic until I remember mine." She pleads. He smiles a little and takes his shirt off. "Fine. Step one, strip." Her eyes go wide. "What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A snowy forest, Light Snow.**_

Gray led Kameya to a nice clearing in the snow and turned to her. The both of them were in their underwear, but Kameya wasn't shivering even a little bit. "Do what I do." He tells her as he slides his legs apart and puts his fist on his hand. She copies the gesture. He makes an ice shield, deciding it was easy enough for a beginner.

She's able to make the shield too but something pushes her back and shatters the ice. Violent bolts of black electricity jolted around her, eventually fading away. By now Gray was already holding her protectively. Kameya was in shock.

"What was that?" She asks her teacher. He shakes his head. "I'm not sure. But I think it was Black Magic." She gasps and wraps her arms around him. "Black…Magic…"

_**With Crimson…**_

He's sitting on the counter at the Guild Hall. He got a shock on his neck that makes him jump. He rubs the back of his neck and frowns. "Oh crap…he's almost here." Crimson hurries down and rushes to find Kameya.

_**Sorry my chapters are so short, but I promise the story will be finished. Please Review so I know to continue.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Few Days Later…Guild Hall.**_

Kameya and Gray were looking at the mission board. "Are you sure I'm ready for a real mission?" She asks nervously. He smiles. "I've seen what you can do. I know it'll be alright. Besides, I'm here with you." Kameya rubs the black Fairy Tail stamp on her neck. "Alright then." She looks through the jobs, trying to decide which one.

The doors open and a large figure comes in. He's dressed in all black but has a purple ribbon like hers tied around his wrist. He moves to the mission board and tacks a poster on it before turning and slowly leaving. Kameya meets eyes with him for a split second. He grins at her. When he's gone she can't help but look at the poster.

"Decode a spell book." As soon as she says the words she can feel her heart skip a beat. "Sounds easy enough. What's the reward?" He snaps her out of it. "A cursed black magic item." She reads the description more carefully. "I'm up for it. Let's take this one." She smiles at her teacher. "Alright. We leave in a few hours." 


	6. Chapter 6

_**On the mission…**_

Kameya and Gray arrive at the location mentioned in the poster. In front of them was a small manor. It was well cared for, not a single crack visible. "So, it says we have to just knock." Gray says, stepping up to the door. Kameya looks around the front garden. Why did this place feel so…familiar? Gray knocks on the door and waits with her still looking nervously around the premises.

The door slowly creeks open and the same figure from before pokes his head out. "Have you come for the job request?" His voice was deep and masculine. "Yes. I'm Gray and this is Kameya." He motions to his student. She takes a deep breath. "Hello sir." She manages to say.

The figure studies her carefully. Then gestures for the teens to come inside. The manor was quaint, but comfortable. Like a little cottage in the snowy forests. "The spell book is this way." He leads them up a flight of stairs. Kameya can't help but feel…worried. Like déjà vu. "I've been trying to decode this old thing for quite a while, but never had any luck."

The man breaks the silence. "It's a book full of messages I was trying to send my daughter. But she didn't want anything to do with me, so she sent them back." He chuckles. "I forgot what they said. But I do know she wrote a passage in the back. That's the part I need decoded."

Gray nods, barely interested. "We'll be sure to work fast." Kameya swallows a lump in her throat. "Yeah. You can count on us." She cracks a nervous smile. The man goes to a bookshelf and grabs a book with 2 inches of dust covering it. He blows it off and hands it to the teens. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but I cannot read the text."

Kameya looks it over, realizing it was written in a language she knew. "I can translate this." She smiles, feeling proud she could be of use. She takes a deep breath and begins to read.

"_Dear Father,_

_Stop coming after me. I gave you way too many chances to redeem yourself. All you care about is money, money, MONEY. Well, I'm fed up. You can go find my brother; he'll still do whatever you say. But not me. You have never been able to accept reality. I'm a wizard, not a little daughter to clean up after you and do your laundry._

_You can go die in a hole for all I care. Just go suck a lemon. I refuse to be dragged down with your financial implications. All these years you have tried to manipulate me into doing your bidding just because I'm your child. But I don't care anymore. By the time you get this letter, I will be hundreds of Miles away._

_Don't look for me. You won't find me._

_Don't apologize to me. I won't accept it._

_Don't keep living. __**I WANT YOU DEAD.**_

_**Sincerely, Kameya.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A few minutes later…**_

Kameya stares at the passage in complete shock. Vivid memories flashed through her mind. She had truly written this? "Kameya? It couldn't be you…" Gray quietly says, trying to figure it out. But she knew. It was her handwriting. It was her language. "No…it is me." She breathes out.

Her gaze shifts from the book to the tall figure. "That makes you…my father…" She whispers, not wanting to believe it. He grins and hands her a small parcel. "That's your reward. You can go now." He says, turning and leaving the room. Kameya looks it over curiously.

The wrapping was old and torn in some spots, it had obviously been handled by a lot of wizards, and it had her name on it, first and last. 'Kameya Jirona.' She tugs at the paper. It rips with no effort. Inside were a small necklace and a matching ring.

The necklace was a golden chain with a dark Amethyst jewel as the pendant. The ring was also gold but was encrusted with Amethyst shards. She slips on the ring. It felt cool and smooth on her index finger. It fit perfectly. A wave of power flows through her body, feeling like someone had doused her with ice water.

The feeling spreads from the lips of her fingers to her chest slowly. She smiles at how good it feels to have this cold power. She gives Gray the necklace. "Your fair share." Her eyes twinkle with excitement. He hesitates, but wraps the chain around his fingers. The same feeling spreads through his body. His reaction is slightly different from hers.

It feels good, but he doesn't know why. It sort of startles him. He quickly places it in his coat pocket. "Let's head back." He says, wanting to leave this creepy place. She nods and they set off towards the guild, unaware that a certain pair of eyes never left the jewels they wore.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later…

Kameya hadn't really spoken since the mission. She didn't have anything to say. All she could think about was that her father was apparently a horrible person. Right now, she was looking for Crimson. He's been gone for a week now, his absence beginning to worry her. "Kama!" someone yelled to her from behind.

She turns around, seeing her teacher walking up. "Hi Gray." She smiles. She starts to get a tingly feeling in her middle. This happens all the time when Gray was around. "Did you remember anything else?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, I get the feeling that I left home a long time ago. But I have an idea to jog my memory." She clenches a fist. "I'll find my brother that was mentioned in the passage." Gray's smile disappears. "Are you sure that's a good idea? How will you figure out who he is?"

Kameya puts on a grin. "I remembered his name. Ako Jiroya." She chuckles. "I'll find him and finally get my memory back." Gray sighs. "Let me come with you." He has a very slight red tint to his face. "Please, I can't let anything happen to you." He pleads. Kameya blushes, but nods. "Alright. But we're going tomorrow."

With Crimson…

He's at the old manor. "Get out here, you coward!" He calls to the manor. Kameya's father comes out and crosses his arms. "I knew you died Crimson. But I didn't think you would return to our world as a ghost." He grins mockingly. "What do you want?"

Crimson narrows his eyes. "Where is it? You know what I'm talking about." He barks. The older man chuckles. "So that's what this is about. You're trying to find her lost item, hoping it will bring back her memories? Well I've hidden it carefully, so you'll never find it."

Crimson growls. "I will find it before you can. That's a promise." He glares. "I'll find her eye."


	9. Chapter 9

_**About to Leave, Kameya POV.**_

I was nervous. This was the day I leave with Gray to find my brother, and my memories. Lucy had begged to come with us, but she's so annoying I can't stand her. "Lucy, if you came with us, you would slow us down." It felt pretty good to set her straight. Natsu had given us his best wishes and proceeded to scour the mission board.

Erza wished us luck, even deeming a proud grin for an instant. Erza was someone I get along with. She was strong and intimidating, which I admired. Right now I was packing the last of my things. Gray was waiting outside with his hands in his pockets, looking devastatingly cool. It made my stomach tickle. I put some food in my backpack and took a look at my room.

I was staying in a small house down the street from Lucy's. The only complaint I have is how she screams in the middle of the night. She's always screaming "Spider!" and "Bees!" To be honest it gets really old. It's her fault I have dark circles under my eyes. "I think that's about it… am I forgetting anything?" I ask myself. "Hmm…Nope, I'm all set." I smile and lock my front door.

"So Gray, ready to set out?" I asked my teacher. He nods. "We should hurry so this can get done faster." He suggests. I nod in agreement. I only take three steps away from my house before I find myself submerged in a bubble of water. My breath is stolen from my lungs as I struggle to hold in air. There's a girl dressed in all blue next to Gray, glaring at me.

"Drip Drip Drop. I am the rain woman, Juvia." I can't hear her because water is flowing through my ears. I want to call out to Gray. But calling meant voice. Voice meant breath. Breath meant water. Water meant death. Death meant no memories.

Gray's shocked as Juvia suffocates me. I can feel my consciousness slip away. My lungs are pulsing with pain as they struggle to receive oxygen.

_**Gray's POV…**_

I'm in a state of shock as Juvia traps Kameya in water. What was she thinking?! "Juvia! Stop! You'll kill her!" I yell. Juvia's face doesn't change. "This girl…is trying to steal Gray from Juvia. Juvia doesn't like it." She says with a flat voice. I growl. "Stop talking about yourself in second person! Let Kameya go!" I'm getting angry now.

Juvia doesn't listen. "I will kill this girl to protect my love." She says quietly. I feel my anger sweltering inside me. "I'm NOT going to let you do this! I swear Juvia; if you don't let her go I'll freeze you and NEVER thaw you back out!" I'm surprised at my own choice of words. Why was I so angry? It wasn't because Kameya was my friend…or my student…what was this feeling?

Juvia's face is pure horror. "Gray…wants to kill Juvia? Because of this…girl?" Her voice is wavy and distorted, like she's fighting back tears. I narrow my eyes. "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Juvia's POV.**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My dear Gray loved this girl more than me. What do I do? Fight her for him? Yeah, that would work. I look at the drowning girl. "I will let you go, but then we will fight." I let the water splat on the ground.

_**Kameya's POV.**_

I take long deep breaths, trying to regain normal breathing. My lungs pounded with pain while my head spun. My body flushed as I emptied stomach contents to the side. "W-what the hell?!" I yell at the girl in blue. What was her name? Juvia? She narrows her dark blue eyes at me.

I get up slowly, shaking access water off my clothes. "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT." I screamed at her, stripping down to my tee-shirt and underwear. "You want a fight? You got one!" I take a fighting stance Gray taught me. "Ice Make, Knuckle!" I sent a huge fist of ice at her. It passes through her body.

"My body is made of water. Your attacks won't work on me." She gloats. I look over at Gray, who is behind Juvia's back. He's watching me closely. "Kameya, consider this a test. Defeat Juvia." He says, never taking his eyes off me. I blush. "Yes sir!" I was motivated now. Not only did this girl try to KILL me, but Gray gave me permission to fight her.

Juvia sent a jet of water at me, but I easily froze it. She growls and sends 4 more. I freeze them too and get an idea. "If your body is made of water, it'll freeze!" I grin. The next time she sends water at me I pick up my soaked pants and block it, soaking her. While she's distracted I freeze the water.

Gray smiles proudly. "Good Job Kama. Now go get some dry clothes before you catch cold." I blush harder and send him a goofy grin. "Yeah. Then we can go." I hurry inside. When I take off the purple sash I have around my waist, something makes me uneasy. I have a scar that's shaped like a '4'. "Wonder where I got that from…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kameya's POV.**_

I come back outside in my spare clothes to see Gray scolding Juvia. She's crying and clutching onto his shirt, which makes me want to freeze her again. Gray grabs her arms and pushes them away, walking over to me and sticking his hands in his pockets. "Let's head out." I say with an exited voice. He nods and grabs my duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder. I look back at Juvia, almost laughing at her flat eyes.

As we head out of Magnolia I can't help but feel like I was leaving home. We had told the Guild Master we would be gone for a few months, but I still feel uncertain. Like I was forgetting something really important. But that didn't matter, I was forgetting everything.

_**Gray's POV.**_

I was still ticked at Juvia, but Kameya needed be right now. I think I figured out what this feeling was that I had for her. I think I love her. But I'm sure she doesn't feel the same. I mean, why would she? I'm cold, rude, and clueless. She's smart, strong, pretty, and nice. Not to mention innocent. It makes me feel like I have Fairy's fluttering around in me to be around her.

I really want to tell her how I feel. But I'm afraid of her rejecting me. I'm afraid that she'll laugh. That she'll say she loves someone else. "Kameya…" I say quietly. She looks at me with her innocent eyes. Curiosity tugs at me. Her eye is always covered by her bangs so I've never seen her entire face. "Just let me…" I brush her bangs out of her eyes and almost squeal. Her entire eye had no color.

It was pure white. No highlights, no pupils, it was a sad sight. "…You're beautiful…" I whisper and tuck her bangs behind her ear. We share a blush and I seriously think about telling her right now. "I…" I don't get far before she cuts me off. "Gray…are you alright? You seem sick." She places the back of her hand on my forehead. "You're hot." She says with worry.

I chuckle and grab her hand without thinking. We sort of stand there for a minute, her hand held to my cheek while I gently hold it. Eventually she clears her throat and snaps me out of my trance. I let go of her hand and look awkwardly around, trying to draw away attention to myself. She sighs and we once again start out on our quest.


End file.
